Halo ODST: Blazing Sword
by Sgt Dustin Griffith
Summary: Eragon is soon joined by an ODST while on the way to his training with the elves. Simultaneously, Lasky orders the Master Chief to protect Carvahall on their way to the Varden. Sporadic Updates! Constructive critisism welcome.
**Authors** **Note: I'm pleased to announce my first story ever and hope it doesn't suck to much. I will be working on other fanfics at the same time and have duties as an air cadet and school work to do. When the story gets to the meteor, thats my** **writing. Before that it's Paloni's. Helpful and constructive criticism only. I do not own Inheritance or Halo but I do own my OC's**

The air was motionless when Ardwen Lake came into view, and as a result, the vast mantle of water was smooth and flat, a perfect mirror for the trees and clouds. The illusion was so flawless, Eragon felt as if he were looking through a window at another world and that if they continued forward, the canoes would fall endlessly into the reflected sky. He shivered at the thought.

In the hazy distance, numerous white birch-bark boats darted like water striders along both shores, propelled to incredible speeds by the elves strength. Eragon ducked his head and tugged on the edge of his hood to ensure that it covered his face.

His link with Saphira grew ever more tenuous the farther apart they became, until only a wisp of thought connected them. By evening he could no longer feel her presence, even if he strained his ind to its limits. All of a sudden, Du Weldenvarden seemed much more lonely and desolate.

As the gloom deepened, a cluster of white lights-placed at every conceivable height among the trees-sprang into existence a mile ahead. The sparks glowed with the silver radiance of the full moon, erie and mysterious in the night.

"There lies Silthrim," said Lifaen.

With a faint splash, a dark boat passed them from the opposite direction, accompanied by a murmur of "Kvetha Fricai" from the elf steering.

Arya brought her canoe along side of Eragon's. "We will stop here tonight."

They made camp aways from Ardwen Lake, where the ground was dry enough to sleep on. The ferocious droves of mosquitoes forced Arya to cast a protective spell so that they could eat dinner in relative comfort.

Afterwards, the five of them sat around the fire, staring at the gold flames. Eragon leaned his head against a tree and watched a meteor streak across the sky. As Eragon watched, the meteor swung back towards their direction as if it had a mind of its own. Eragon frowned, puzzled. Meteors weren't supposed to be capable of changing their pat like that.

As it started to grow larger, Eragon realized that it wasn't much bigger then a large boulder about 1.5 times his own height. Cautiously, Eragon extended his mind towards the hurtling object, only to be surprised when he encountered a Human mind that was moderately shielded from him.

In shock, Eragon could only watch as the vessel roared a hundred feet over head, crashing somewhere further inland from the lake.

Hurriedly, Eragon got up and started towards the crash site.

Looking up, Arya asked "Is everything all right Eragon?"

"I saw a meteor that changed direction and contained a shielded Human mind. I'm going to investigate it."

"I will accompany you. We have no idea if this a trick or trap of Galbatorix's to kill or capture you."

Hiding his enthusiasm, Eragon nodded and together with Saphira, they set on their way towards the crash site.

* * *

It took them ten minutes to reach the vessel's impact crater. The object was an upright tear drop shape buried partially in the ground, as if it had hit the ground at full force. It had white marking"s all over it. One depicted an eagle with the words "UNSC" printed underneath, while another depicted the vessel and a flaming skull. Underneath the words "ODST" and "Feet First Into Hell!" were printed. There also appeared to be a dark glass plate on the front.

All of a sudden there was movement behind the glass and at regularly placed intervals, little clouds of steam hissed out of holes in the surface. Eragon moves out of the way just in time to dodge a man sized slab of metal that went flying out in front of the vessel.

The trio gasped, as out of the steam stepped a heavily armoured man holding a strange device.

The man had a mirror where his eyes should be and his armour black and scarred.

Eragon readied to force his way into this mans mind to discover his attentions when Saphira stopped him.

 _"Let him name his intentions when questions first, little one."_

 _"Alright Saphira."_

Eragon then questioned the armoured man,"Who are you? What are You? Do you serve Galbatorix."

The figure than spoke up,"Relax I'm on your side. My name is Staff Sergeant Dustin Griffith. I'm here to help you win your war and help protect you, and to offer you all of the resources at our disposal."

"Who's we?"

"The United Nations Space Command of course!"

 **Authors Note: Follow the link to vote for the point of view for our ODST.** poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=466833


End file.
